El Sueño del Conejo
by euulloas
Summary: Después de la aparición de un extraño conejo en su jardín, Sucrette depierta en un lugar desconocido, en lo que pareciera ser una época completamente distinta. Sucrette se embarca en una aventura en la época victoriana para ayudar a un joven desesperado por recuperar a la mujer que ama.
1. Chapter 1

**Atención: Los personajes pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y a Beemoov, solamente la historia es obra de mi imaginación. ¡Espero que les guste!**

Capítulo I

Era ahora o nunca. Si no encontraba a Castiel antes de la hora del almuerzo y confesaba todo lo que sentía, corría el riesgo de no volver a tener el valor necesario para hacerlo. Después de soñar que por no decirle mis sentimientos hacia él lo perdía no estaba dispuesta a convertir eso en realidad. Sentía que era una especie de premonición que me impulsaba a declarárme.

Busqué por cada pasillo hasta que recordé que cuando se salta alguna clase se va a refugiar a su escondite en el patio del instituto. Al llegar ahí comprobé mi teoría. Ahí estaba Castiel, acostado sobre la hierba con un cigarrillo en la mano. Nunca entenderé como llegó a gustarme. Cuando llegué al instituto y lo conocí pudo convertirse perfectamente en la persona más insoportable que jamás haya conocido, pero no ocurrió así. Tal vez fuese su apariencia de chico malo, dicen que a las mujeres les atrae ese tipo de cosas, pero siendo sincera siempre me lo he cuestionado. ¿Será su pelirroja cabellera? ¿O el hecho de que me defendió de Amber los primeros días? No lo sé y no creo saberlo nunca. Dicen que cuando una persona no sabe la razón por la que le gusta otra es porque está enamorada. Fuese lo que fuese no iba a esperar más tiempo.

-¡Castiel! –Lo llamé acercándome con paso decidido hacía él. Sonreí involuntariamente cuando levantó la vista.

-¿Qué quieres tabla? –Preguntó volviendo a su posición original. Sentía como mi pulso se aceleraba.

-Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó incorporándose. Su rostro pasó de reflejar la más profunda tranquilidad a una expresión de preocupación–. Sucrette dime que me vas a decir.

Tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire y solté un simple '' _Me gustas_ ''.

No sé qué era lo que estaba esperando. Tal vez quería que él corriera y me envolviera en un fuerte abrazo. Que me declarara su amor de la manera más dulce posible. Tuve que haber sabido que ese tipo de sueños y cursilerías no podía pasarme.

-Lo siento, Su –Empezó a decir Castiel mirándome nervioso –.Te tengo aprecio pero no podría estar contigo, lo siento.

-Entiendo –fue lo único que pude decir. Empecé a respirar más rápido sin darme cuenta y las lágrimas amenazaban por empañar mi vista –. Debo irme. Le prometí a Violetta que almorzaría con ella.

Sin decir más di media vuelta y me aleje lo más rápido que pude. Me sentía abrumada, confundida y sobre todo, triste. Nunca le había confesado a nadie mis sentimientos, era algo nuevo para mí y no había acabado nada bien. ¿Será la forma en que lo hice? Claramente no fui muy expresiva, aunque fui clara.

No tenía ganas de seguir por más tiempo en el instituto, salí rápidamente. Caminé sin darme cuenta hasta llegar a mi casa. Las lágrimas empañaron mi vista durante todo el camino pero no permití que salieran. No había nadie en mi casa. Dejé mis cosas en el piso y fui directamente a la cocina por agua. Al llegar me di cuenta de lo cansada que me encontraba y las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Poco a poco mi respiración se aceleró más y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar. No podía parar. Me había hecho estúpidas ilusiones con Castiel únicamente porque había empezado a acompañarme a casa y hacíamos los trabajos juntos. Había sido una idiota al confundir un acto de amistad (o de interés por los trabajos) con algo más. ¡Castiel ni siquiera era alguien dulce! Era grosero y descortés, pasaba haciendo bromas de mal gusto y llamándome por ese estúpido apodo de ''Tabla de planchar''. Grité con frustración y salí de la cocina.

Fui hasta el jardín, sentía que me comenzaba a faltar el aire. Me senté en la hierba y empecé a arrancar raíces para descargar mi furia. Me sentía una completa tonta, siempre haciéndome ilusiones, la diferencia era que esta vez había confesado mis sentimientos.

-Mierda –exclamé al recordar mi pésima confesión. Lloré hasta terminar acostada en la hierba arrancada. Sentía mi cara hinchada y roja. Entre pequeños sollozos me incorporé y miré a mí alrededor. Debían de ser alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, mis padres volverían a más tardar a las 7.

Busqué a mí alrededor algún lugar más cómodo donde sentarme, hasta que una curiosa mancha blanca llamó mi atención. Me levanté despacio, la pequeña mancha parecía ser alguna especie de criatura escondida entre un pequeño arbusto. Me acerqué lo más que pude y con cuidado tomé aquella criatura entre mis manos. Era un pequeño conejo, blanco con largas orejas. ¿Cómo había llegado un conejo hasta mi jardín?

No solo era hermoso, también tenía los ojos más peculiares que haya visto en mi vida. Los conejos blancos tienen ojos rojos, debido a su albinismo, pero este pequeño amigo tenía ojos de colores distintos. Y digo _colores_ porque uno de sus ojos era amarillo y el otro era verde.

-¿Cómo estás amiguito? –Le pregunté al conejo mientras caminaba con él hasta sentarme nuevamente en el suelo. Era tan pequeño, parecía tranquilo y seguro en mi presencia. Me gustaba. Era lo más bonito que me había pasado en ese día. Su pequeña nariz se movía rápidamente como si me olfateara. No pude evitar sonreír ante la presencia de aquel nuevo amigo.

Me acosté sobre el césped colocando a mi nuevo amigo sobre mi pecho. Por alguna razón me hacía sentir mucho más calmada tenerlo ahí conmigo. Ya no estaba llorando y la sensación de una cara hinchada se iba desvaneciendo con el tiempo. El conejito se movía por mi pecho, olfateándome, pero sin intentar bajarse. Lo acaricié suavemente. Debería entrar a mi casa, lavarme el rostro y cocinar algo, mi estómago empezaba a sonar, pero no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas para mirar mi patético rostro, rojo e hinchado de tanto llorar, en un espejo. Abracé delicadamente al conejo y cerré los ojos.

El ruido de ramas crujiendo fue lo que hizo que me despertara. El conejo ya no estaba en mi pecho. Me levante asustada buscando a mi pequeño amigo cuando me di cuenta que no sabía dónde me encontraba. Los pequeños arbustos con flores que mi mamá había plantado habían desaparecido dejando en su lugar varios árboles altos y frondosos. Me puse de pie en un salto nerviosa y asustada, no sabía en qué lugar había dado a parar. La sensación áspera de hojas y ramas secas bajo mis pies captó mi atención y descubrí con horror como me encontraba descalza y con ropas que no eran las que llevaba hoy en la mañana. Tenía un camisón largo y blanco que no sería muy efectivo en la época de invierno.

Di la vuelta buscando una salida cuando me sorprendió ver a un hombre sentado debajo de un árbol. Grité asustada y busqué una rama larga para tener con qué defenderme.

-¡Tranquila! –dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie. Tenía un aspecto peculiar, desde sus prendas hasta su apariencia física. Nunca había visto un hombre con cabellos blancos y ojos tan extraños como aquellos. Uno verde y el otro amarillo. ''Que extraño'' pensé ''tiene los ojos del mismo color que aquel conejo''. No pude evitar reír ante esa tontería.

-Puedo preguntar, ¿qué es tan gracioso? –Inquirió acercándose lentamente hacia mí. Llevaba un chaleco negro con botones verdes, una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro acompañado de botas negras. Nunca había un hombre vestido de esa forma ni en el instituto ni en los alrededores de su casa.

-¿Por qué debería hablarle a un extraño? –Pregunté a la defensiva. La verdad era que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo me asustaba y solo quería volver a mi casa.

-No soy un desconocido, bella dama –dijo el hombre haciendo una repentina reverencia –.Me llamo Lysandro Aldrich y vengo a solicitar su ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda? –No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Por supuesto. La he encontrado en medio del bosque justo en el momento en el que me encuentro abatido por la desesperación y frustración, como si fuera una señal para solucionar mis problemas.

-Perdone, pero no entiendo nada de lo que me está hablando –intenté alejarme lentamente de aquel lugar pero mi espalda topó con un árbol. Este sujeto me estaba poniendo sumamente nerviosa y confundiendo todavía más.

-He tomado nuestro encuentro como una obra divina y como una señal de que usted es la persona que me ayudará –la desesperación en la voz del joven me abrumó. Sus extraños ojos me miraban con esperanza y emoción reprimidas. De verdad esta persona esperaba que hiciera algo por él y yo ni siquiera podía hacer algo por mi misma.

-Lysandro, te ayudaré si me dices qué ocurre. Si me llevas a mi casa –dije sin pensar, rogándole a los cielos que no me estuviera embarcando en ninguna misión peligrosa.

 **¡Espero les haya gustado! Publicaré nuevo capítulo lo más pronto que pueda (espero publicar aunque sea una vez por semana). ¡No olviden comentar que les va pareciendo y qué esperan que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo! Este es mi primer fanfic de Corazón de Melón. ¡Gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Atención: Los personajes pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y a Beemoov, solamente la historia es obra de mi imaginación. ¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Capítulo II**

-¡Perfecto, andando! –exclamó con emoción el muchacho. Tomó mi mano y empezó a caminar sin inmutarse por mis protestas.

-¡Espera! –grite. El peliblanco parecía padecer de sordera o simplemente era un artista en ignorar a jovencitas gritando – ¡Detente, por favor! –continué al mismo tiempo que dejaba de caminar y jalaba por la manga a Lysandro para que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Tendrías la amabilidad de explicarme qué es lo que está sucediendo? –Toda esta situación era como un extraño sueño, de esos en donde apareces en medio de la nada y te informan que tienes que enfrentar a un monstruo gigante para salvar a la humanidad. Sí, eso debía de ser, un simple sueño. Pero, ¿y si no lo era?

Lysandro me miró como si lo que le acababa de pedir fuera la fórmula secreta de la Kangreburger. -¿Qué es lo que quiere que le explique, bella dama? –preguntó después de unos minutos retomando su expresión tranquila. Pensé en cuál sería la mejor forma de formular mis preguntas sin parecer que había perdido el juicio. Solo quería llegar a mi casa, tomar una gran taza de chocolate caliente y comer un plato de brownies con helado de crema. Me felicité internamente por esa increíble bomba de azúcar. Cuando me sentía mal solo quería comer y comer cosas dulces; disfrutar de mis películas favoritas y llorar hasta haber sacado todo cuanto llevaba en mi interior. No quería estar en camisón, en medio del bosque y con un completo desconocido. Solté la mano de Lysandro y pregunté con cautela -¿En dónde estoy?

-En el bosque de Whytam -respondió rápidamente. Perfecto, sabía que quedaba en alguna parte de Oxford. Eso comenzó a inquietarme aún más. Mi casa quedaba en Londres, ¿cómo había terminado en un lugar tan lejano? El cuerpo no parecía dolerme, no me sentía cansada ni dormida y no había marca alguna en mis brazos a simple vista, ¿me han podido secuestrar? Por alguna razón algo me decía que nada de eso tenía que ver con lo que me sucedía. Formulé la primera pregunta que cruzó por mi mente.

-¿Qué año es? –Perfecto. Sabía que esa no era la pregunta más coherente pero las ropas del joven fue lo primero que llamó mi atención, no parecían precisamente modernas.

-Con todo el respeto, bella dama, pero la respuesta a eso es obvia. Estamos en el año 1869. 15 de octubre del año 1869 –La mirada de Lysandro me hizo sentir la persona más tonta del mundo. ¿1869? Eso no tenía el más mínimo sentido, si era 15 de octubre (hasta donde recordaba) pero se suponía que estábamos en el año 2017.

-Estás mintiendo –empecé a retroceder. Nada tenía sentido. No me hacía la más mínima gracia este tipo de bromas. ¿Y si no era una broma? Quizá lo ocurrido con Castiel había causado algún tipo de daño cerebral y ahora alucinaba, o estaba teniendo el sueño más extraño en la historia de la humanidad.

-No –dijo Lysandro mirándome con sorpresa –.Mire, sé que todo esto ha sido muy extraño. Que un desconocido le pida su ayuda ha de resultar desconcertante. ¡Dios mío! ¡Que descortés he sido! –El muchacho se acercó rápido a mí. Hasta ese momento reparé en lo exageradamente algo que era, calculé uno metro con 80 u 82cm. Era tan alto que si no levantaba la vista topaba directamente con su pecho. Además de extraño era un gigante.

-No he preguntado su nombre –dijo sonrojándose como si hubiese cometido una falta imperdonable. Miré con atención sus ojos bicolores, era la primera vez que miraba unos ojos parecidos. El contraste que hacían con su pelo blanco era casi mágico.

-Sucrette Abot –dije dejando escapar una sonrisa al ver al extraño muchacho hacer una reverencia y tomar mi mano –. Lysandro Alrich –. Depositó un suave beso en ella; sentí como mis mejillas se empezaban a sentir calientes –.Encantado de conocerla. Le ruego que disculpe mi descortesía, mi mente suele perderse en ciertos momentos –.Sonreí, este chico de verdad era extraño, ¿o era yo la extraña? Habían pasado tantas cosas que solo se me apetecía dormir y volver a mi casa.

-¿Puedo preguntarte a dónde es que vamos? –pregunté después de las presentaciones. Si no tenía clara por lo menos una cosa iba a enloquecer. Ya sabía que, por el momento, la forma en la que había llegado hasta ese lugar iba a mantenerse como una gran incógnita, Lysandro no parecía conocer nada de eso, quedaba saber dos cosas más; la fecha correcta y el lugar al que Lysandro planeaba ir. No quería creer que me encontraba en 1869 y sobre todo en Oxford, un lugar que nunca había conocido, mis padres no tenían familiares en esta zona y nunca habíamos planeado venir. Iba a enloquecer si no ponía en orden mis pensamientos, me sentía al borde del colapso cada minuto que pasaba.

-Será un placer responder a eso –dijo Lysandro sonriendo ligeramente –. Iremos juntos a Gloucester, pero antes iremos a mi hogar. Vamos, ahí le explicaré todo –tomó mi mano y empezamos a caminar. Durante el camino me explicó un poco sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Sus padres no querían que Lysandro fuera solo hasta Gloucester, temían que ''no podría aguantar'' enfrentarse a lo que viera. Al parecer sus padres pensaban que Lysandro no tenía el suficiente control de sí mismo para asistir a la boda de Rosalya. Lysandro planeaba evitarla. Si no llegaba antes de la boda, interrumpiría en plena ceremonia declarándole su amor ante miles de personas y, dicho por Lysandro, si debía pelear por ella lo haría. Lysandro era todo un romántico que no tenía planeado dejar ir a su amor, pero ¿qué tenía que ver yo en todo esto?

Después de 15 minutos llegamos al límite del bosque, donde se asomaba por entre las ramas lo que Lysandro llamaba: ''Casa''. Eso era todo menos una casa, se asemejaba más a una mansión de piedra, un castillo. No pude evitar soltar una exclamación de asombro al verla. Desde pequeña tenía una gran fascinación por las edificaciones grandes y antiguas. Solté la mano de Lysandro y me acerqué corriendo a la casa. Mis pies tocaban la húmeda hierba y me trasmitía una extraña felicidad. Me sentía como una niña pequeña el día de Navidad, la hierba era las escaleras de mi antigua casa y el árbol, con regalos, era la casa de Lysandro. Ya quería ver el interior. Miré por encima del hombro para encontrar a un Lysandro que se acercaba rápidamente hacia mí.

-¿Todo esto es tuyo? –Estoy segura que me veía ridícula saltando sobre un pie y luego el otro esperando a que Lysandro me alcanzara. Cuando Lysandro llegó hasta mí sonrió con cariño y me tomó por los hombros. Me sentía emocionada por entrar en una casa de ese tipo.

-Sí, lo es. ¡Vamos! Hay que entrar –me condujo hasta las puertas, al llegar llamó dos veces y luego las amplias puertas de madera se abrieron revelando a una mujer de aspecto severo, con el cabello recogido en un moño alto. La mujer vestía un traje negro con violeta, era largo pero sencillo, con mangas de encaje y un broche violeta en el cuello. Aquellas ropas me sorprendieron casi tanto como las de Lysandro. Posó su mirada inmediatamente sobre Lysandro, omitiendo por completo mi presencia.

-Joven Alrich, ¿qué son estas horas de llegar? ¿Dónde están sus llaves? –preguntó la mujer a penas entramos en la casa. Lysandro tomó mi mano y lo seguí hasta lo que parecía ser una sala de estar.

-Creo que perdí mis llaves en algún lugar – dijo Lysandro acercando una silla junto al fuego para que me sentara en ella –. Tía, ella es Sucrette Abot, es una gran amiga mía y necesita un lugar donde pasar la noche –mintió. La mujer me miró como si hasta ese momento reparara en mi presencia. Hice una ligera reverencia, no sabía cómo comportarme en aquella casa. No sabía ni quién era ella ni en qué año exactamente me encontraba, ¿será que Lysandro decía la verdad?

-Sucrette, ella es mi tía Margaret. Está de visita estos días mientras mis padres no están –Lysandro nos presentó. La expresión de la mujer se suavizó y me miró con detenimiento, luego de un silencio prolongado anunció –. Querida tendré ropa limpia para ti mañana en la mañana. Lysandro, la habitación de invitados está desocupada y en buenas condiciones, la señorita Abot puede pasar la noche ahí. Ahora, con su permiso me retiro –. Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Sin duda alguna aquella era una mujer muy rara, al igual que su sobrino.

Con la rapidez en la que entre no tuve la oportunidad de prestar atención al interior de la casa. Si el exterior daba la impresión de ser una gran mansión, el interior no decepcionaba. La sala de estar era grande, con sillones de terciopelo color vino. Había una pequeña mesita color café oscuro en el centro de los sillones, era sencilla y sobre ella había una taza de té que Lysandro acababa de traer para mí. La alfombra era persa con diseños en color borgoña y dorado, y las grandes ventanas estaban cubiertas con gruesas cortinas del mismo tono borgoña. Todo parecía estar inmaculado, en un orden cuidadoso, desde el fuego que chisporroteaba sobre la leña hasta el piso de madera cuidadosamente pulido. Era imposible que alguien hubiera preparado todo esto con tal cuidado solamente para hacer una broma.

Lysandro cubrió mis hombros con una manta y me indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que lo acompañara hasta el sofá. Me ofreció una taza de té caliente endulzada con tres terrones de azúcar. -¿Cómo supiste mi forma de tomar el té? –Era una grata sorpresa que alguien supiera ponerle la cantidad exacta de azúcar, mi madre se había terminado por rendir con aquello, siempre le terminaba echando un poco más o un poco menos, siempre omitía mi suplica de ''solamente tres de azúcar''.

-Simplemente lo preparé como acostumbro tomarlo, sentí que esa era la mejor forma –dijo sonriendo satisfecho por haber acertado. Lysandro era una persona extraña, no había hecho ninguna pregunta sobre mí, aparte de mi nombre. Si me encontrará a una chica completamente desconocida en medio del bosque, vestida con ropas de dormir; en vez de pedirle ayuda, yo la ayudaría a ella. Todo había ocurrido en forma tan rápida y desconcertante que si intentaba recordar cada detalle de lo sucedido sentía que todo daba vueltas.

Mientras tomaba el té, una idea iluminó mi mente. No sabía si me aclararía dudas, si crearía más o si simplemente se limitaría a terminar de arruinar mis nervios. Le pedí a Lysandro si me podía conseguir algún periódico o revista que pudiera leer; ante esto me miró confundido pero se puso en pie y regresó minutos después con un diario debajo del brazo. Lo tomé nerviosa, sin saber lo que vería ni teniendo claro lo que esperaba ver, y le di vuelta para ver los titulares. Mis ojos se detuvieron en la fecha: 15 de octubre, 1869. _The Times_ se escapó de mis manos, miré asustada a Lysandro mientras mis piernas fallaban. Unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron para evitar mi caída pero no fueron suficientes para evitar que rompiera en llanto. No entendía nada. Solo quería volver a mi casa, a mí época. Quería volver con mis padres, con mis amigos, con Castiel a pesar de todo. Abracé a Lysandro y enterré mi rostro en su pecho, no podía ocultar los sollozos ni aguantarlos por más tiempo. Rompí a llorar por segunda vez en el día, ¿cómo era posible eso? Hace unas horas había estado en mi casa, llorando porque el chico que me gustaba me acababa de rechazar y ahora me encontraba en una casa distinta, en una época anterior a mis abuelos y abrazando a un hombre relativamente desconocido. Recuerdo haber sentido que el mundo se acababa en el momento en el que fui rechazada por Castiel, ahora comprendía que no era para tanto. Era peor estar lejos de tu casa, en un lugar desconocido y sin medios para volver, ¿y si no lograba regresar a mi tiempo? No tenía siquiera la más mínima idea de cómo había acabado en ese lugar. La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas, intenté levantarme alejándome de Lysandro mas lo último que recuerdo fueron los brazos de Lysandro antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Prometo publicar lo más pronto que pueda, ya tengo parte del tercer capítulo empezado. ¡Me gustaría montones que comentaran sus opiniones! ¡Gracias por leerme!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Atención: Los personajes pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y a Beemoov, solamente la historia es obra de mi imaginación. ¡Espero que les guste!**

Capítulo III

Desperté por el sonido de una puerta cerrándose. La noche anterior había tenido un sueño extraño, en donde aparecía por alguna razón en la época victoriana en donde un muchacho de cabellos blancos, y los ojos más extraños, me encontraba. Fue un sueño curioso, pero no aterrador. Por alguna razón la imagen de ese muchacho me tranquilizaba hasta cierto punto y me hacía sentir inmune a lo ocurrido con Castiel.

Una potente luz atravesaba la ventana, no podía ver nada con claridad con esa luz. No recordaba tener una ventana tan amplia en mi habitación. Me estiré con pereza en la cama y espere hasta que mis ojos se adaptaran a la luz. Cuando por fin podía ver con claridad descubrí, para mi pesar, que el sueño de la noche anterior no era para nada un sueño. Volví a cerrar los ojos asustada. Me di vuelta en la cama dispuesta a ver más de aquel lugar.

Abrí nuevamente los ojos. Lysandro se encontraba sentado sobre un pequeño banco, garabateando en un libro. Vestía una camisa blanca con el cuello levantado, un chaleco corto negro con doble botonadura, el típico pantalón negro largo y unas botas hasta media pierna. Ahora que me encontraba descansada y siendo bañada por la luz del día, no podía negar que el extraño joven tenía un atractivo peculiar. Lysandro no era el esquema de belleza moderno al que estaba acostumbrada, o mejor dicho, Lysandro _no era_ Castiel. Desde que había llegado al instituto, hace más de 7 meses, toda mi atención en la población masculina había sido eclipsada por Castiel. Ese chico pelirrojo era todo lo que una joven de mi edad soñaba, un chico malo y rebelde que hiciera latir mi corazón y desear el excitante peligro. Vaya esquema que seguía. Lysandro era clásico, no era alguien ni rebelde ni grosero, y no se veía como el tipo de chico que te pasaría haciendo bromas de mal gusto sobre tu físico cada vez que se encontraba contigo.

Lysandro escribía con mucho ímpetu, parecía escribir sobre algo que lo apasionaba. Volví a cerrar los ojos, pidiéndole a las fuerzas del Universo que me ayudaran a encontrar una explicación para todo esto, pidiendo volver a mi mundo. Me cubrí un poco más con la sábana, deseando seguir durmiendo y al despertar encontrar mis viejas cortinas celestes cubriendo mi pequeña ventana. Pero ya había descubierto que dormir no me llevaría de vuelta a casa.

-Buenos días, bella dama –su voz me sobresaltó. Abrí los ojos de golpe para encontrarme a un par de ojos de distinto color viéndome detenidamente. Lysandro me dedicó una cálida sonrisa y vino a sentarse a mi lado en la cama. Me incorporé, tomando asiento yo también. Me hacía sentir nerviosa tenerlo tan cerca de mí, al fin y al cabo era alguien desconocido para mí.

-Buenos días –contesté apresuradamente -¿Cómo ha amanecido? –decidí empezar a ser formal, si me hallaba en una época distinta lo mejor sería intentar adaptarme a ella.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar bella dama, ¿y usted? Debo admitir que anoche me provocó un susto de muerte –la expresión de Lysandro se ensombreció ante eso.

-¿Qué pasó anoche? –pregunté. La verdad era que no recordaba nada que hubiese pasado. Después de tomar mi té mi mente no evocaba ningún recuerdo más que una profunda oscuridad, y tal vez la sensación de un abrazo cálido.

-Al parecer algo afectó sus nervios, señorita –empezó a decir. Bajó su mirada, lucía apenado –. Todo pasó muy rápido, cuando me di cuenta el diario había caído al suelo y usted se encontraba llorando –empezaba a recordar haber llorado. Claro, ya se iban aclarando algunos recuerdos.

-Debo admitir señorita que me dio un mal sabor de boca verla en un estado tan lamentable, perdone que se lo diga, no pude evitar darle un pequeño abrazo, espero que mi imprudencia al abrazarla no haya provocado su desvanecimiento –Lysandro lucía apenado relatando lo sucedido, sus pálidas mejillas estaban teñidas de un profundo color carmesí.

-No se preocupe, más bien agradezco su amabilidad y todo lo que ha hecho por mí –dije desde el fondo de m corazón. Si este hombre no me hubiera encontrado a tiempo, quién sabe con qué otra clase de peligros me hubiera topado en medio del bosque, sola y sin el menor rastro de mi ubicación.

-Es usted la que ha hecho algo por mí, aceptar ser mi compañera de viaje –dijo Lysandro tomando mi mano y llevándola hacía sus labios; mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando sus suaves labios depositaron un beso sobre mis nudillos, si esto iba a convertirse en costumbre esperaba poder llegar a soportar eso.

-¿Por qué desea tanto mi ayuda? –solté de pronto. No sabía si era la forma más cortés o no, pero necesitaba ir directo al grano. Sus ojos se agrandaron ante la pregunta. Abrió la boca para hablar pero fuimos interrumpidos abruptamente por su tía, que acababa de entrar, abriendo de par en par las puertas, seguida de lo que parecía ser una muchacha de servicio.

-Lysandro, salga inmediatamente de la habitación. La señorita Abot necesita asearse y prepararse para el día. –la mujer dio una mirada de reproche a Lysandro, este se puso de pie y tomó su cuaderno –. Cuando terminemos con ella haré que baje a desayunar con usted y estará ya lista para el viaje.

-¿Viaje? –sentí como mi pulso se aceleraba ante esa mención.

-Claro, bella dama. Partiremos hoy mismo hacia Burford. Me retiro, estimadas damas –tras hacer una ligera reverencia salió de la habitación, cerrando las puertas detrás de si

La señora Margaret me miró con una extraña sonrisa, esa señora parecía aún más extraña que su sobrino. Entre ella y la otra muchacha me sacaron a rastras de la cama. Al verlas todas ataviadas con sus voluptuosos vestidos me hacían sentir como si estuviera desnuda, mi delgado camisón me dejaba expuesta.

-Vamos a transformarte en una bella y elegante joven –dijo la mujer sonriendo con emoción. La tía de Lysandro se comportaba estricta con su sobrino pero demasiado amable conmigo. Su personalidad me confundía – ¿Es usted casada o prometida en matrimonio con algún hombre? –la pregunta me desconcertó. Negué con la cabeza, demasiado confundida para hablar. Dio una pequeña exclamación de satisfacción, le hizo un ademán a la muchacha que la acompañaba y esta desapareció por la puerta. La señora Margaret se dirigió hacia una esquina de la habitación y abrió una puerta, cuya existencia me acababa de percatar, tomándome de la mano me hizo entrar en ella. Era un pequeño baño, con una tina en el centro. La muchacha del servicio, con su largo vestido negro con un delantal blanco, abrió la llave de la ducha y agua a borbotones empezó a brotar. Llenó la bañera hasta la mitad para luego desaparecer, y a parecer posteriormente, con una cubeta repleta de agua caliente. Vació la cubeta en la bañera, ayudando a regular el agua fría con la caliente.

-Un ligero vestido de gasa color crema te quedará sensacional –dijo la señora Margaret mientras me ayudaba a salir del camisón. Nunca había estado desnuda al frente de alguien, salvo mi madre, y tuve el impulso de taparme los senos con los brazos –. Vaya suerte que aún conservo algunos de mis vestidos de juventud.

Después de un rato, y de un largo proceso, me encontraba bañada y completamente arreglada. Había oído de lo doloroso que eran los corsés, pero nunca soñé con ser sometida a uno. Agradecí que el vestido que la señora Margaret me había conseguido no fuera como esos voluminosos vestidos que mostraban en las películas de época. Era un sencillo vestido largo, de manga larga con delicados encajes. Nunca había llevado algo así en mi vida. Los zapatos me quedaban milagrosamente pero sentía que, después de un rato de usarlos, me terminarían provocando ampollas.

Baje con mucho cuidado las escaleras, usar un vestido largo combinado con zapatos a los que no estaba acostumbrada no era la opción más segura. Al llegar al comedor Lysandro me esperaba ahí, acaban de servir el desayuno. Había pan fresco, dulces a base de crema de leche, pasteles, frutas, té y jugo de naranja. Tomé asiento junto a Lysandro, nerviosa.

-Sin duda alguna se ve usted encantadora –dijo al verme. Sus ojos amarillo y verde brillaron con una extraña chispa, la cara me ardía furiosamente. Habían recogido mi cabello en un moño alto lo que dejaba más a la exposición mi cara, que se encontraba casi que en llamas. Tomé un pequeño sorbo de jugo de naranja y me dispuse a comer, intentando controlar mi nerviosismo.

Durante el desayuno Lysandro me contó todo. Su plan era ir hasta Gloucester para detener a su amada Rosalya de casarse. Al parecer Lysandro no sabía quién pretendía casarse con ella pero aseguraba que no le importaba, lo único que quería era tenerla. Me confesó que ellos dos nunca habían sido más que amigos cercanos, desde la infancia, pero no quería dejar que ella se casará sin antes haberle confesado todos sus sentimientos, claro que _confiaba_ en que después de oír su confesión ella decida irse con él y dejar a su prometido. Lysandro era alguien muy romántico, y hasta cierto punto ingenuo. Solo pensaba en su amor platónico de la infancia, en vez de dejarla ser y encontrar a una mujer en condiciones más apropiadas para él. Pero no lo culpaba, ¿acaso yo quería rendirme con Castiel?

-Somos dos enamorados a los que el destino les ha hecho burla –dije cuando terminó de contarme todo. Acababa de terminar mi té, la conversación había sido muy fluida y amena, había sido uno de los mejores desayunos que había tenido.

-¿Algún día me contará su historia? –preguntó Lysandro curioso. Era lo justo, él me había contado la suya. Asentí, me gustaría contarle a alguien sobre Castiel, ninguna de mis amigas sabía lo que sentía por él (y mucho menos lo que pasó), ni Iris ni Violeta, sería interesante que mi nuevo amigo lo supiera. ¿Lysandro era mi amigo? No lo sabía con certeza, pero me gustaba clasificarlo como tal.

-Ahora bien, mi padre me suplico que buscara a un acompañante para asistir a la boda, de lo contrario me lo prohibiría y, si fuese necesario, me encerraría aquí mismo para evitar cualquier tontería –Lysandro parecía realmente triste ante la amenaza de su padre. Pero en parte entendía las razones de este, no quería que su hijo cometiera una locura en un viaje tan largo y solo, posiblemente con el corazón roto. Pero había algo que no entendía.

-¿Por qué debo ser yo quién lo acompañe?

-Porque mi padre solicitó estrictamente que fuera una acompañante femenina –dijo sin más. La sangre subió a mis mejillas. ¿Qué pensaba ese hombre?

-Y supongo que aparte de Rosalya…

-No conozco me he relacionado con ninguna otra mujer –terminó Lysandro por mí –. Salvo con usted. Cuando la encontré supe que usted era la respuesta a mis problemas.

Si la situación fuera otra hubiera considerado esa frase como la más romántica que alguien me hubiese dicho. Sentí una pequeña punzada de celos hacia Rosalya, ¿por qué Castiel no era así? ¿Por qué nadie se había enamorado tan tiernamente de mí? Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar el rostro de Castiel al rechazarme, ¿tan difícil era que le gustase a alguien?

-Ha llegado el correo para el señor Lysandro –anunció una muchacha desde la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos. Respiré profundo y aclaré mi garganta discretamente.

-Gracias, Leyla –dijo Lysandro poniéndose de pie. Me sentía incómoda en ese gran salón sola, la gran mesa de madera, las lámparas de araña colgando del techo y el tapiz me hacían sentir inferior, me puse de pie yo también y seguí a Lysandro. Él estaba de pie, revisando varias cartas rápidamente para luego colocarlas sobre el buró. Me acerqué a él y tomé una de las cartas que estaban en el montón.

-Están dirigidas para mi padre –dijo sin molestarle que tomará una de ellas para revisarla, Lysandro parecía estar sumido en su mundo. La caligrafía era impecable, el sobre era amarillento y daba la sensación de ser de un material muy delicado.

-Pero esta tiene tu nombre –observé llena de curiosidad, Lysandro Alrich estaba escrito con delicadeza en la más cuidada ortografía. Aquella observación hizo sacar a Lysandro de sus pensamientos y arrancó la carta de mis manos. Abrió una de las gavetas y la metió hasta el fondo. Dio media vuelta y empezó a andar a gran velocidad hacia las escaleras.

-Alístese, saldremos en 15 minutos –dijo al llegar al pie de la escalera. No miró hacia atrás. Subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta que desapareció de mi vista, dejándome sola y con una extraña presión en el pecho.

Abrí apresuradamente el cajón y busqué hasta hallar la carta, sabía que no debía de estar haciendo eso, que si él lo descubría lo ofendería, estaba irrespetando su privacidad; pero no me importaba, algo me decía dentro de mí que debía de hacerlo. No leí la carta ni la abrí, subí a guardarla en una pequeña maleta que la señora Margaret me había dejado preparada para el viaje. Guardé el sobre con cuidado entre las prendas y recé para que nadie lo descubriera.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Qué les parece? Me disculpo por haber durado tanto en actualizar, he estado llena de trabajos en el colegio y he estado trabajando en un cuento para un festival estudiantil. Lamento si este capítulo está un poco aburrido, prometo que lo que viene adelante será cada vez más emocionante. Haré lo posible por actualizar pronto, voy para temporada de exámenes y eso dificulta las cosas un poco. ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Atención: Los personajes pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y a Beemoov, solamente la historia es obra de mi imaginación. ¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Lamento haberme atrasado con la publicación, estuve en exámenes y hasta ahora estoy en vacaciones. Intentaré publicar más seguido. No piensen que dejé abandonada la historia porque no va a pasar. ¡Los amo! Gracias por el apoyo.**

Capítulo 4

Un gran carruaje se detuvo al frente de la mansión Alrich. Eran pasadas la 1 de la tarde, después de muchos atrasos y preparativos estábamos listos para partir. Dos hombres cargaron mi maleta en el carro que sería nuestro transporte. Llevaba algunas prendas que la señora Margaret había considerado necesarias para este viaje, vestidos, camisones, faldas, entre otras cosas cuyos nombres no conocía. Me encontraba ansiosa, esperando a Lysandro en el umbral de la gran casa. ¿Dónde estaba ese hombre? Desde la llegada del correo se había dedicado a encerrarse en su habitación y de ahí encerrarse en algo parecido a un despacho.

Sin duda alguna la carta había significado algo muy importante para Lysandro, y la idea de que mi acto ''delictivo'' se descubriese me aterraba. ¿Qué pensaría él? ¿Que había abusado de su hospitalidad? ¿Que era una muchacha entrometida y que no conocía la privacidad? Bueno… Sí había abusado de su hospitalidad de una forma o de otra, pero nunca le pedí que me llevara a su casa y me tratara como su invitada. Es más, ¿cómo llegué a esto? Me disponía a realizar un viaje en tierras desconocidas, en una época desconocida y con un hombre que era, prácticamente, un completo extraño para mí. Mis padres se sentirían muy decepcionados de su hija… ¿Cómo llegué aquí, en primer lugar? Tenía cada vez más dudas y menos respuestas.

Me indicaron que subiera primero al carruaje y me pusiera cómoda, cosa que hice sin chistar. Era la primera vez que viajaba en este tipo de transporte, ¿en qué año empezaron a funcionar los automóviles? Un par de minutos después de que me había acomodado en el carruaje la blanca cabellera de Lysandro se asomó por el umbral. Se veía tranquilo. Dio un par de órdenes a los hombres del lugar y se reunió conmigo en el carruaje. Me sonrió ligeramente, como queriendo demostrar que todo se encontraba en orden, pero nuestros ojos no se encontraron.

El viaje fue uno de los momentos más incómodos de mi vida. Cuando llegué por primera vez al Instituto Sweet Amoris pasé muchos momentos incómodos con Castiel. Una vez nos quedamos encerrados en el sótano, recuerdo que mi corazón latía a mil pero los momentos de incómodo silencio estuvieron presentes todo el tiempo. En una ocasión nos topamos en la playa, la conversación fue incómoda pero divertida y con el tiempo llegué a disfrutar mucho. Nada se comparaba con este viaje. Sentía la mirada de Lysandro clavada en mí. Durante todo el viaje me limité a mirar por la ventana, no solo para admirar el hermoso paisaje, libre de cableado eléctrico y las luces de la ciudad, sino que para huir de la penetrante mirada del peliblanco.

Múltiples teorías se empezaron a formar en mi mente.

Teoría número 1: Sospechaba que había tomado la carta.

Teoría número 2: Mi curiosidad lo decepcionó y se estaba planteando si al final sería buena compañera de viaje o no.

Teoría número 3: Planeaba la forma de deshacerse de mí.

Teoría número 4: Estábamos en la Inglaterra Victoriana, lo que cabía la posibilidad de que Lysandro fuera Jack el Destripador. No sabía la fecha exacta de los crímenes del famoso asesino, pero eso no importaba, ¿y si yo era la primera víctima?

Mi mente iba a sobrecalentarse de tantas estupideces que pensaba. Respiré profundo y me dispuse a enfrentarlo. Aparte la mirada de la ventana y lo miré. Una libreta se encontraba apoyada en su regazo, un lápiz se movía con velocidad por la hoja blanca y su cabeza estaba inclinada en dirección al cuaderno. De pronto levantó su rostro y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Verde con amarillo y verde. Mis ojos eran de un tono verde oscuro; Lysandro tenía un ojo color verde claro y el otro amarillo ámbar. Tal vez fuese la luz del sol que entraba por la pequeña ventana o la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Lysandro, lo que me permitió ver sus ojos con tanta claridad. Apartamos la mirada al instante. Mis mejillas ardían fuertemente, y tenía la sensación que las de él se encontraban en el mismo estado.

-Lo siento –lo oí murmurar –.Me distraigo dibujando en los viajes.

-Tranquilo –fue todo lo que logré decir. Mis mejillas seguían al rojo vivo. Tuve que reprimir mi curiosidad para no preguntar ''¿qué dibujas?''. Sentía que si lo hacía iba a resultar aún más embarazoso para los dos.

-¿Qué le ha parecido el viaje? ¿Había visitado Oxford con anterioridad? –dijo Lysandro rompiendo el silencio después de un rato.

-No, es mi primera vez aquí –respondí nerviosa, me daba miedo que siguiera con esa misma línea de preguntas, sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

-Perdón mi descortesía, pero, ¿de dónde viene? –preguntó tal y como temía. En otras situaciones respondería fácilmente, pero, ¿era lo correcto? No tenía mucho que perder, solo me limitaría a responder ese tipo de preguntas al límite.

-De Londres –respondí intentando calmarme – ¿Y usted? ¿Toda la vida ha vivido en Oxford? –pregunte como intento para desviar un poco el tema.

-Sí, toda mi vida he vivido aquí, pero eso no significa que no haya conocido otros lugares –respondió sonriente, tal vez recordando alguna buena memoria de la infancia. Me limité a sonreír de vuelta. No sabía que más decir. Lysandro era un hombre de pocas palabras y no quería incomodarlo con una charla innecesaria.

El resto del viaje a Burford transcurrió en silencio. Nos detuvimos en una pequeña posada entrada la noche. Al parecer ese era nuestro destino para pasar la noche. Lysandro me dio la mano para bajar del carruaje, no pude evitar notar que sus manos eran fuertes y firmes, y que la sangre subiera a mis mejillas.

La posada lucia pequeña pero acogedora, luces venían del interior y se podía escuchar un ambiente bastante animado. Lysandro me ofreció su brazo para caminar juntos, cosa que acepté alegremente ya que me sentía extrañamente intimidada por la oscuridad. El chofer del carruaje bajó también y tomó el equipaje de Lysandro y el mío. Antes de llegar a las puertas de la posada esta se abrió, mostrando a un hombre muy nervioso; a penas nos vio agarró a Lysandro por los hombros y lo miró esperanzado.

-¡Gracias al cielo que usted ha llegado! –dijo el hombre caminando con Lysandro hacia las puertas de la posada. Solté el brazo de Lysandro pero seguí a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –inquirió Lysandro mirando al sujeto y luego a mí.

-Su amigo, el señor Staford está fuera de control, ha bebido desde las 5 de la tarde –dijo el hombre desesperado. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, en vez de un ambiente animado y pacífico ante nosotros estaba un caos. Un grupo de hombres se agrupaban en el centro del lugar. El olor a alcohol reinaba por doquier. Me acerqué más a Lysandro y este pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

-¡ELLA NO ME ENGAÑÓ! –gritó uno de los hombres que se encontraba en el centro, solo pude alcanzar a ver una cabellera negra y una chaqueta café. Varios hombres intentaban sujetar a aquel hombre pero este se resistía con uñas y dientes –. ¡SUELTENME! ¡NO SABEN CON QUIÉN SE ESTÁN METIENDO!

-Con un borracho –dijo en voz muy alta Lysandro. Nunca lo había escuchado levantar la voz de esa manera. Dejó de abrazarme pero tomó mi mano con firmeza. Me condujo hasta el centro de la sala, todas las miradas de los hombres en nosotros. Unos miraban a Lysandro con sorpresa y otros con felicidad, mientras todos me miraban con sorpresa y curiosidad –. Es suficiente Caleb

El hombre se volteó ante la mención de su nombre. Caminó hacia Lysandro y lo miró cara a cara. Era unos centímetros más bajo que Lysandro pero se le plantaba como si tal diferencia no existiese. Me aparté un poco de Lysandro para poder ver mejor al hombre. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer a aquel hombre. Abracé el brazo de Lysandro involuntariamente. No podía creer lo que veía. Hasta hace 5 minutos estaba segura que había sido transportada mágicamente en el tiempo. Solo yo había despertado en 1869. Nadie más. Menos _él_.

-¿Castiel…? –lo llamé insegura. No podía ser él. No podía. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en mí. Estaban rojos por el alcohol. Volvió a ver a Lysandro.

-¿Quién es ella? –dijo el hombre mirando a Lysandro con curiosidad. La pregunta me cayó como un balde de agua fría. _¿Quién es ella?_ Castiel tenía que reconocerme. Castiel era pelirrojo. Castiel hacia bromas. Pero él no era Castiel. Él _no_ podía ser Castiel. ¿Entonces por qué duele tanto pensar que no es él?

-No es el momento para eso Caleb, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Todo el lugar es un desastre por tu culpa! –gritó Lysandro. Se veía verdaderamente furioso. Su agarré en mi mano se intensificó.

-¡El señor perfecto ha hablado! –dijo con sorna el hombre llamado Caleb. Su mirada se volvió a posar en mí y sentí como mis piernas flaqueaba –.Veo que has encontrado un reemplazo para Rosalya.

Todo fue muy rápido. Lysandro soltó rápidamente mi mano. Un puño golpeo en la cara a Caleb. Este cayó al piso tocándose la nariz. Lysandro temblaba a mi lado.

-No hables de ninguna dama de esa forma. Nunca –. Dijo Lysandro intentando calmarse. Lo miré sorprendida antes de correr hacia la puerta y salir.

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¿Qué les va pareciendo la historia? Espero que les este gustando 3 ¡Actualizaré pronto! No olviden dejar un comentario 3 los valoro muchísimo. ¡Los quiero!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Atención: Los personajes pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y a Beemoov, solamente la historia es obra de mi imaginación. ¡Espero que les guste!**

Capítulo 5

Odiaba las peleas. Esa era una de las dos razones por las que salí del lugar. La segunda, y posiblemente la de más peso, era aquel hombre llamado Caleb. ¿Cómo era posible que existiese un hombre tan parecido a él? ¿Sería un antepasado? Castiel es, actualmente, pelirrojo, pero sabía que su color natural de pelo no era rojo, sino negro.

Me quedé afuera del lugar, ocupaba aire fresco y alejarme un poco de todo aquello. No podía perder la calma. Nunca había respirado un aire tan puro como el de aquel lugar. Seguramente se debía al hecho de que no había carros soltando humo y fabricas con sus gases. Había algo bueno en toda esta situación tan extraña. Encontré un pequeño tronco donde sentarme. Desde afuera llegaban los gritos e insultos de las personas de adentro. Aparentemente Castiel (Caleb, o como se llame) había provocado muchas disputas entre los clientes del lugar. Había entrado muy enojado y solicitado trago tras trago, agrediendo verbalmente a cualquier persona que osara perturbarlo.

Oí unos pasos sobre la hierba, detrás de mí, que hicieron que me sobresaltara. Un par de segundos después apareció una mujer a mi lado. Era una señora de mediana edad, llevaba un vestido café y un delantal amarillento. Tenía su cabellera negra recogida en un moño, en donde se asomaban un par de mechones grises por la edad. Me miraba con expresión afable.

-Veo que, al igual que yo, no aguantaste a ese hombre inmaduro en su rabieta –dijo la mujer sonriéndome –. Soy Caroline, dueña de esta posada. ¿Eres la amiga del Sr. Alrich?

-Mi nombre es Sucrette, y efectivamente, esa soy yo –dije sonriéndole de vuelta –. Solo espero que esos dos dejen de pelear pronto, hace frío aquí afuera.

La señora Caroline soltó una carcajada -¿Te preocupas por Lysandro? –la miré sorprendida. Asentí. A pesar de que lo acababa de conocer no podía evitar preocuparme por él.

-Eres muy bonita, espero que el joven Lysandro pueda enamorarse de ti –dijo sentándose a mi lado en el tronco. La miré confundida.

-Lo siento, pero no comprendo –no entendía lo que había querido decir.

-Perdóname a mí –dijo mirando hacia la posada, se escuchaba a un hombre gritar: ''deja de ser tan entrometido''. Estaba segura que esa voz era la del pelinegro discutiendo con alguien –. Los padres de Lysandro me permitieron comprar este lugar para crear mi negocio, conozco a Lysandro y a su hermano desde que eran muy pequeños.

La miré sorprendida –. ¿Lysandro tiene un hermano?

-¡Claro! ¿No sabías? Un hermano mayor, llamado Leigh –dijo con un deje de nostalgia en la voz.

-¿Hace mucho no lo ve? –me atreví a preguntar, dudosa de que hiciera lo correcto; pero sentía una extraña necesidad por saber más sobre el peliblanco.

-Desde hace un par de años –respondió. Tomó mi mano y las sujetó entre las suyas –. He visto al pequeño Lysandro sufrir por muchas cosas, cosas que fueron provocadas por su ignorancia e ingenuidad hace mucho tiempo, pero estoy segura que usted es la persona que lo ayudará.

La miré aún más confundida que antes. ¿Ayudar a Lysandro en qué? Ya estoy con él en la ''misión'', lo voy a acompañar a llegar hasta Rosalya, tal y como pidió su padre. Eso era todo, ¿no? Pero no dejaba de inquietarme un detalle, Lysandro había sufrido muchas cosas según la mujer, ¿ignorancia e ingenuidad? El aguijón de la curiosidad se clavaba más y más en mí. No entendía ni que pasaba conmigo en este mundo y ya estaba preocupada por el pasado de un hombre que acababa de conocer, y además debía ayudar en algo que ni sabía qué era exactamente.

-¡Sucrette! –una voz me llamó desde la puerta del local. Lysandro se encontraba ahí, agitado, sudando y con una nariz sangrando. Me levanté precipitadamente y corrí hacía él, la señora Caroline me seguía a su paso.

-¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado, el idiota de Caleb tuvo que haberle devuelto el golpe.

-Caleb es muy… afectuoso cuando quiere –dijo Lysandro riendo. Sentí como mi corazón se detenía. Nunca lo había visto ni oído reír de esa manera. A pesar de su apariencia, de la sangre en su camisa blanca y en sus puños, esa sonrisa hizo que la belleza de Lysandro aumentara el doble. Lysandro era uno de los hombres más atractivos que había conocido en mi vida. Me sonrojé furiosamente y en un acto impulsivo me lancé a abrazarlo. Hundí mi rostro caliente y rojo en su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede? –Lysandro me envolvió con uno de sus brazos. Cuando creí que no podía ponerme más roja, el calor en mis mejillas se extendió hasta el cuello.

-Estaba preocupada por ti –dijo la señora Caroline apareciendo –. Además hace frio, mejor entremos.

-¿Estaba preocupada por mí, bella dama? –dijo Lysandro deshaciendo el abrazo y mirándome a los ojos. Agradecí que no hubiera la suficiente luz como para que apreciara mi transformación en un tomate. Solo pude asentir. Lysandro sonrió cálidamente y me condujo hacia adentro.

El lugar estaba lleno de plática y de risa, nada comparado con el ambiente que había presenciado antes. Escanee la habitación en busca del causante del alboroto anterior. Caleb no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

-Si gustas, Caroline puede llevar algo de comida a la habitación si prefiere subir a descansar –Lysandro me ofreció. Acepté la oferta y dejé que me condujera hacia la habitación. Me encontraba muy cansada y solo se me antojaba dormir.

La habitación era pequeña y sencilla, comprendía de una cama individual y con una pequeña mesa de noche al lado; un pequeño tocador de madera con un gran espejo y un pequeño armario en una esquina. Era sencilla pero lo suficientemente cómoda. Mi equipaje ya se encontraba ahí, sobre la cama.

-Cualquier cosa que ocupe, estoy en el cuarto contiguo –dijo Lysandro saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Un momento! –lo llamé antes de que saliera por completo del cuarto. Me volvió a ver y enarcó una ceja.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Más bien, yo tengo que ayudarlo a usted –dije acercándome y examinando su nariz –. Sigue sangrando un poco, ¿seguro que usted está bien? –me preocupaba que Lysandro saliera lastimado. Lo tomé de la mano y lo guie hasta la cama –. Tome asiento, creo que puedo ayudarle con su nariz. Le pediré un pañuelo y agua a la señora Caroline.

-No es necesario, de verdad… -empezó a decir pero ya era muy tarde, corrí escaleras abajo para conseguir lo que necesitaba. Cuando estuve de vuelta en la habitación Lysandro seguí ahí, sentado en mi cama. Se había quitado el chaleco y lo tenía doblado sobre su regazo. Me miraba apenado mientras limpiaba la sangre alrededor de su nariz.

-Ahora sostén aquí para que detener el sangrado –dije colocando su dedo índice y pulgar uno a cada lado del puente de su nariz, apretando la zona. Después de unos minutos la nariz de Lysandro (y su cara) se encontraba sin un rastro de sangre.

-Buenas noches, y nuevamente gracias por lo que hizo por mí –dijo Lysandro despidiéndose.

-No hay problema, buenas noches, Lysandro –Lysandro salió de la habitación. Me quedé mirando la puerta cerrada por un rato sin darme cuenta. La presencia de Lysandro me reconfortaba de alguna manera, y ahora que no estaba me sentía sola, verdaderamente sola.

Puse la maleta a un lado de la cama, necesitaba acostarme desesperadamente. La cama no era tan suave como la cama de en la Mansión Alrich, pero tampoco era la cama más dura. Era cómoda y con eso me bastaba.

Aún no me acostumbraba a estar en esta época; a la idea de haber viajado casi doscientos años en el tiempo. Además, el shock de encontrar a alguien tan parecido a Castiel no me dejaba tranquila. ¿Cómo podía pasar algo así? No sabía cómo podría comportarme si lo llegaba a ver nuevamente. Quería preguntarle a Lysandro todo lo relacionado sobre él.

 _Todo está oscuro, solo una pequeña luz iluminaba la habitación. Hacía demasiado frío, la ventana estaba abierta. No reconocía el lugar en donde estaba. No había ni cama ni muebles, solo una vela encendida junto a la puerta. Caminé hacia ella, la tomé y abrí la puerta. Un largo pasillo en tinieblas se abría ante mí. Ocupaba encontrar a Lysandro, tenía mucho miedo. Hace años no sentía esta sensación. Me sentía observada. Di la vuelta, asegurándome que nadie me miraba en verdad, pero mi alma cayó a mis pies. Al fondo del pasillo se encontraba ella. No había cambiado nada, estaba ahí, tal y como yo la recordaba, como se encontraba la última vez que la vi. Ella no podía aparecer aquí. No podía. Empecé a llorar, tenía mucho miedo. Pensé que aquellos miedos de la infancia habían quedado atrás. No se movía, estaba inmóvil al final del pasillo. No lo pensé más y salí corriendo en el lado contrario. Ocupaba encontrar a Lysandro, lo necesitaba…_

Me desperté, sudando y llorando. Me costaba respirar y las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir. Seguía con la ropa del viaje, me había quedado dormida. Todo estaba oscuro, pero en esta ocasión sí fui capaz de reconocer el lugar. Me levanté temblando, tenía miedo de salir de la habitación pero me aterraba la idea de quedarme sola en ella también. Salí y toqué nerviosa la puerta de la habitación de Lysandro, esperaba ansiosamente que él estuviera ahí. Me sentía observada nuevamente. Sudaba y lloraba, quería abrazar a alguien.

Lysandro abrió la puerta, todavía llevaba su camisa blanca manchada por un poco de sangre, su pelo estaba desarreglado, parecía que se había quedado dormido también con la ropa que había usado durante el día. A penas lo vi no pude resistir la necesidad de tirarme en sus brazos. Necesitaba un abrazo desesperadamente. Sentía demasiado miedo, un miedo irracional a algo que se supone que no existe. Rompí a llorar aún más fuerte cuando él me abrazó de vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa, Sucrette? –Dijo asustado -¿Se encuentra bien? –moví la cabeza efusivamente, queriendo decir no. Lysandro me abrazó más fuerte metiéndome dentro de su habitación. No quería soltarlo. No quería enfrentar mis fobias sola.

-Tengo miedo –dije entre sollozos. Lysandro besó mi frente.

 **(nota: en mi país de le dice normalmente moño al chongo)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les esté gustando, yo estoy disfrutando mucho escribirla. ¿Qué les va pareciendo? Decidí agregarle a Sucrette una fobia, no sé por qué, tal vez porque últimamente me ha tocado mucho enfrentarme a mi fobia y quería utilizar ese miedo y mis conocimientos sobre él para escribir algo relacionado, tal vez me ayude. ¿Qué opinan qué es la fobia de Sucrette? ¿Tienen alguna fobia? ¡Los amo! Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mis amores, lamento mucho mi ausencia. He estado sumamente ocupada con los exámenes finales del cole y preparandome para la universidad, además de que algunas situaciones familiares me han atrasado un poco con el avance de la historia. Como recompensa les dejo dos capítulos, este y otro que planeo subir pronto. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! No saben lo hermoso que es leer comentarios sobre tu trabajo, apoyandote o dando sugerencias. ¡Los amo!**

 **Atención: Los personajes pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y a Beemoov, solamente la historia es obra de mi imaginación. ¡Espero que les guste!**

Capítulo 6

- _¡Vamos, Su! ¿Acaso eres una gallina? –una niña de ocho años molestaba a su amiga. Tomó la mano de su amiga y la empezó a arrastrar hasta la vieja casa. La pequeña de siete años abrazaba fuertemente a su gato de peluche._

 _-¡No, Debrah! ¡Por favor, no quiero ir ahí! –lloriqueaba la niña intentando evitar que su amiga la arrastrara._

 _-No seas cobarde. Si de verdad eres mi amiga tendrás que venir conmigo –la niña de pelo color agarró por los hombros a Sucrette y en tono amenazador añadió –.Si no vienes le diré a tu madre que le robaste 5 dólares de su bolso._

 _-¡Pero me dijiste que lo hiciera! –gimoteó Sucrette. Debrah le lanzó una mirada que la dejó helada y empezó a avanzar sin rechistar._

 _Desde hace semanas Debrah quería visitar la vieja casa que se encontraba al final de la calle. Era una casa enorme y casi en ruinas. Según contaban las abuelas en ese momento llevaba deshabitada más de 50 años. Corrían rumores sobre fantasmas que asustaban a todos los niños que se acercaban a la casa. Luces que se encendían y se apagaban solas aun cuando las autoridades habían suspendido el flujo eléctrico en la casa. Puertas que se abrían y cerraban. Sombras en los pasillos. La casa era víctima de muchos rumores, que Sucrette no se animaba a comprobar si eran verdaderos o no._

 _Debrah empujó la reja de la entrada para que pudieran entrar. La puerta estaba sin seguro por lo que no fue necesario forzarla. El horrible chirrido que produjo esta al abrirse hizo que todo el color y la sangre de la cara de Sucrette se desvanecieran. Avanzaron dentro de la casa, todo estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo, telarañas e insectos. No habían muebles, las paredes estaban desnudas y no había nada acogedor en aquellas casa vacía. Debrah arrastró a Sucrette para entrar juntas a una de las habitaciones, pero ella opuso resistencia antes de entrar. No quería parecer una niña llorona, pero la situación no le dejaba otra opción, el cuarto estaba muy oscuro. Debrah la empujó al ver que no avanzaba y cayó de rodillas dentro de lo que parecía ser la estancia. Estaba oscuro, todas las ventanas estaban selladas con tablas de madera. La única luz que había era un rayo de sol que entraba por una pequeña abertura en la ventana. Poniéndose de pie, Sucrette dio media vuelta para buscar a Debrah y pedirle que se fueran inmediatamente de ahí._

 _-¿Debrah? –llamó quedamente la niña, asustada por no ver a su amiga cerca. El ruido de un portazo la asustó aún más, salió de la pequeña habitación para buscar a su amiga. Agradecía los escasos rayos de luz que se colaban por las ventanas y puertas, de lo contrario no hubiera podido ver por donde caminaba. Debrah no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Sucrette empezó a llamarla a gritos. Corrió llorando hacia la puerta, solo quería salir de ese aterrador lugar. Para su espanto la puerta no habría, no recordaba haberla encontrado con seguro por lo que se le hizo aún más extraño._

 _-¡Ayuda! –gritaba con todo su pequeño ser, golpeando fuertemente la puerta con sus puños y pateándola. Su respiración se hacía más y más rápida. ''Inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala'' repetía para sí, nerviosa. Una risa aguda se escuchó de pronto, Sucrette dio un brinco y al darse la vuelta se encontró con una horrible muñeca al pie de la escalera. Sonriéndo._

-¿¡Sucrette!? –abrí los ojos muy asustada. Me encontraba entre los brazos de Lysandro y este me miraba angustiado. Me sentía aturdida. Las imágenes de aquel día aún seguían ahí. No quería pensar más en ello, y menos con todo lo que había pasado. Hundí mi cabeza en el pecho de Lysandro sin pensar en nada más. Tenía ganas de llorar. Me sentía completamente perdida, una sensación que no experimentaba desde hace 10 años. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justamente ahora?

-¿Estás bien? ¡Dios mío, Sucrette! ¡Aún estás temblando! –la voz de Lysandro me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Con mucho esfuerzo comprendí la situación; temblaba por la pesadilla y además _seguía_ en los brazos del peliblanco. Me aparte avergonzada y espantada.

-¡0h dios mío! –dije al percatarme en donde exactamente me encontraba. Estábamos _ambos_ en la cama de Lysandro. Me percaté en ese momento de que me encontraba en camisón y que había pasado la noche en la _cama de Lysandro_ -¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? –las preguntas salían a borbotones de mi boca, mientras sentía como la sangre subía a mi rostro y mi espalda se ponía muy caliente de la pena. ¿Habré llegado hasta aquí dormida? ¿Qué pensará Lysandro de mí ahora? ¿Habremos hecho algo?

-Eres increíblemente encantadora –soltó de pronto Lysandro mientras dejaba escapar una estruendosa carcajada. Mi rostro ardía como hierro al rojo vivo, ¿por qué se reía? ¿Acaso una noche conmigo había sido cómica? Tomé la almohada que se encontraba más cerca y se la lancé a la cara. Un par de plumas salieron volando y un risueño Lysandro se limpiaba una lágrima.

-Ruego que me perdones, bella dama, pero creo que no recuerdas la noche anterior y sacaste conclusiones… ¿cómo llamarlas? Ah, sí; conclusiones muy escandalosas –dijo mientras volvía a acomodar la almohada en su lugar. Lo miré confundida, mi rostro seguía caliente y rojo por la vergüenza pero algo andaba muy raro. Me deslicé por la cama hasta llegar al frente de él. Tomé su rostro con mis manos y vi, con mucho deleite debo admitir, como su rostro se ponía casi tan rojo como el mío.

-Algo anda mal… -giré su rostro para un lado y luego para el otro. ¿Sería su cabello despeinado? ¿Sería la sensación de su risa?

-¿Qué pasa, Su? –dijo en un susurro.

-¡Eso es! –grité poniéndome de pie sobre la cama y saltando triunfante –. ¡Me tuteaste! ¡No usaste formalidades para dirigirte a mí! –la cara de Lysandro pasó de ser un tomate apenado a un tomate asustado. Una legítima expresión de horror se apoderó del rostro de Lysandro.

-¡Le ruego que me perdone! No me di cuenta en qué momento pasó. Sé que no tenemos tanta familiaridad pero al verla gritando, sudando y llorando anoche y hoy en la mañana que… -Lysandro parecía estar al borde del colapso por ''faltas a la caballerosidad''. Esta vez fue mi turno de soltar una carcajada. Lysandro era todo un personaje para mí, tal vez se deba al hecho de que estoy en una época cuyas costumbres me son ajenas o que nunca en la vida había llegado a entablar conversación con alguien tan educado. Extendí mis manos y tomé las suyas con delicadeza, grandes y blancas, con dedos delgados y largos, elegantes.

-Tranquilo, Lysandro. Somos amigos, puedes llamarme de la forma que quieras –dije dándole un suave apretón, esperando que esto disminuyera la congoja del muchacho. Lysandro sonrió ante el gesto y correspondió apretando ligeramente mi mano.

-Por alguna razón me siento extrañamente cómodo con usted…digo, contigo –Lysandro se sonrojó y sonriendo se dispuso a salir de la cama –. Creo que deberías ir a tu habitación para alistarte, yo haré lo mismo. ¿Nos vemos abajo para tomar el desayuno juntos?

Asentí con la cabeza y también me puse de pie. El hecho de estar en camisón al frente de él aún me incomodaba un poco. El material del que estaba hecho resultaba muy delicado y fino, si la tela se mojara se vería completamente translúcida. El pensamiento del camisón pegado a mi piel húmeda delante de Lysandro hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Azorada aparté la mirada de Lysandro y caminé hacia la puerta tras dirigirle un breve gesto con la cabeza.

-¡Espera, Sucrette!

-¿Qué pasó? –Lysandro me miraba desde el sillón en donde estaba su maleta –. Solo quería saber si te encontrabas mejor. Anoche llegaste pálida y temblando… y llamabas a alguien en tus sueños –.Lo miré sorprendida. Hace mucho tiempo que las pesadillas habían cesado. Mamá solía despertarme cuando me ponía a gritar el nombre de Debrah… ¿Por qué tenían que volver esos miedos justo ahora? ¿Tendría algo que ver con todo esto que ha estado pasándome?

-¿De verdad? Lo siento mucho, Lysandro. Ya estoy mucho mejor, no te preocupes –le di la mejor sonrisa que pude fingir. Algo andaba mal conmigo; tenía ganas de llorar nuevamente y un creciente pánico intentaba apoderarse de mí. Di media vuelta y salí definitivamente de la habitación.

Me cambié rápidamente, ya me acostumbraba a la nueva indumentaria. Era pesada y complicada pero sin duda alguna era la ropa más fina, hermosa y cara que usaría posiblemente en toda mi vida. Intentaba mantener la cabeza en otro lado. Evitaba pensar en Debrah y en aquel día; también intentaba no pensar en Castiel o en su gemelo victoriano, Caleb, Caledon, o como sea que se llamase. Debía de concentrarme en lo que estaba pasando: me encontraba en la Inglaterra victoriana y tenía que ayudar a un amigo.

No resultaba tan malo todo este cambio. Sin contar las desventajas de la incomodas prendas y de la falta de tecnología, era una experiencia curiosamente tranquilizadora. Ya no me encontraba pendiente de un aparato electrónico, de si Castiel me escribía o no; tampoco me sentía asfixiada por el humo de carros y fábricas. Todo resultaba más tranquilo afuera. El aire era fresco y limpio, una frescura diferente a la del campo de mi época, era un aire más puro, sin aires tóxicos. Sin duda alguna en la zona industrial se respiraría un aire más pesado, pero aquí era ligero, puro y fresco. Mis pulmones estaban eternamente agradecidos por este pequeño regalo natural.

Di una última mirada al espejo y comprobando estar bien vestida salí para desayunar. Al llegar abajo Lysandro ya se encontraba esperándome. Había pastel de manzana y avena para el desayuno. Mi estómago rugía exigiendo comida y gustosa se la di. Nunca había probado un pastel de manzana tan delicioso, era totalmente casero, se sentía el cuidado en cada sabor y detalle. La contextura era suave pero sin llegar a pastoso, era el punto medio perfecto. Mi estómago estaba contento al igual que mi ser. Era una de las cosas más deliciosas que había probado jamás.

-¿Te está gustando? –Lysandro me miraba divertido, no quería ni imaginar las caras que debía de estar poniendo mientras saboreaba cada bocado. Tomé la servilleta y me limpie la boca con cuidado –. Lo siento, nunca había probado algo igual –sonreí tímidamente volviendo a tomar otro pedazo con el tenedor.

-¿Nunca habías probado un pastel de manzana? –el comentario provino desde las escaleras y varias personas respondieron a él con risas. Caleb se encontraba en lo alto de la escalera, vestía unos pantalones y chaleco café, con una camisa blanca completamente abotonada como la llevaba Lysandro. Ya no lucía como el muchacho borracho y escandaloso de ayer en la noche. El parecido con Castiel de verdad era increíble. Eran los mismos ojos grises, la misma nariz aguileña, el mismo rostro largo y delgado, todo era igual salvo el cabello negro y aún más largo. Este lo llevaba amarrado con una cinta negra. Mi corazón se contrajo al verlo. No podía concebir la idea de que alguien fuera tan parecido a él.

-Sí lo había hecho, pero no uno tan delicioso –conteste armándome de valor y volviendo a mi tarea de comer pastel. No quería continuar una conversación con él ni estar siquiera cerca de él, pero era inevitable sabiendo que venía en dirección a nuestra mesa para hablar con Lysandro.

-Señorita Abot, él es Caleb Smith–dijo Lysandro poniéndose de pie. Caleb me miraba con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual sería muy extraña en Castiel –Caleb, ella es Sucrette Abot.

-¡Dichosos los ojos que la ven! –exclamó Caleb eufóricamente –. Es usted mucho más bonita que lo que Lysandro describía.

Miré a Lysandro con sorpresa y gracia. No podía imaginarlo hablando sobre mí con Caleb, la idea solo me producía gracia. ¿Qué le habrá dicho? ¿Qué me encontró en medio del bosque con cara de loca? Sí, posiblemente le dijo eso. Aguanté la risa y seguí comiendo gustosamente. Ignoré el comentario (y la presencia) de Caleb y al poco rato acabé mi comida y dejé a los dos hombres hablando de diversos temas.

Según lo que le había entendido a Lysandro pasaríamos un par de días en la posada y luego continuaríamos con nuestro viaje. Al mediodía salí a caminar por los alrededores, el lugar estaba completamente rodeado de árboles y pequeños senderos. Quería perderme ahí, olvidar todo lo que había sido mi vida y entregarme por completo a la naturaleza. El ambiente era tan perfecto. El sonido de los insectos y pequeños pajaritos formaban una hermosa melodía juntos al susurro del viento en los árboles. Era como una canción de cuna para mí, o como una invocación a lugares ocultos para el ser humano.

Me senté debajo de un roble **,** su sombra era grande y fresca. La combinación entre un traje como el que andaba, la tierra y la hierba no eran la más óptima. El traje me empezó a incomodar pero no me importaba. El cielo tenía el azul más intenso que había visto en la vida, acompañado de un sol brillante y grande. Hasta el cielo lucía diferente. La vegetación se veía sana, verde y llena de vida. Colores intensos pintaban el lugar. Y por un pequeño hueco en la tierra se asomaron un par de lucecitas amarillas y verdes.

-¿Lysandro? –llamé desde el árbol, intentando levantarme. Era el mismo color de los ojos de Lysandro y de eso no tenía duda, mas no eran los mismos ojos, pero se me hacían tan familiares que por un momento creí que eran los de él. La realidad me golpeó de pronto, logrando levantarme, salí corriendo en dirección al hueco.

Claro que había visto esos ojos antes.

Era el conejo.

 **Perdón si el capítulo es un poco corto. Tomé la decisión de jugar con la infancia de Sucrette y de incorporar en ella un personaje bastante odiado (Debrah, como pudieron leer). También puede que la historia se vaya a tornar un poco más intensa de ahora en adelante. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí está el otro capítulo que les prometí. ¡Disfruten!**

 **Atención: Los personajes pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y a Beemoov, solamente la historia es obra de mi imaginación. ¡Espero que les guste!**

Capítulo 7

Era el mismo conejo. Ojos bicolores y pelaje blanco. Cuando llegué a donde lo había visto este salió de su escondite y se acercó a mis pies. La única vez que había alzado al pequeño amigo había aparecido tiempo después en este lugar, y ahora aparecía nuevamente ante mí. ¿Qué pasaría si lo alzara de nuevo? A como el vestido me lo permitía me agaché para tomarlo entre mis manos, seguía igual de dócil que cuando lo encontré por primera vez. La sensación de tenerlo en mis brazos era familiar, como el cosquilleo en el pecho que uno siente cuando está emocionado por algo. Este animalito me transmitía muchas emociones, de eso estaba segura.

-Vamos, pequeño. ¿Con qué me sorprenderás ahora? –acaricié con cuidado sus largas orejas y su cabecita. Los conejos siempre me han gustado mucho, a pesar de que mis mascotas predilectas fueran los gatos. Caminé por el lugar con el conejo en brazos, nada extraño sucedía en mi cuerpo ni a mi alrededor. ¿Sería el mismo conejo? No había ocurrido nada aunque eso tampoco confirmaba nada. Ocurriera o no algo estaba segura que era el mismo conejo que había encontrado en mi casa.

-¿No harás magia esta vez? –lo miré a los ojos fijamente, esperando que de alguna forma me revelaran alguno de los secretos del universo. Sus ojos me miraron de vuelta, no me mostraron ni si el universo realmente era infinito ni cuantos años le quedaban al planeta Tierra, solo me miraron con entendimiento. Sin previo aviso saltó de mis brazos y se puso a correr hacia el centro del bosque, se perdió de vista por entre los árboles y arbustos.

-¡Ni creas que caeré en el truco de perseguir un conejo blanco! –grité fastidiada. Hace una semana no hubiera estado tan supersticiosa sobre una historia infantil de mediados del siglo xviii, pero ahora con todo lo que me había pasado no me atrevía a ir detrás de un conejo. Esperé en donde me encontraba por lo que parecían horas, pero nada pasó. La tarde estaba cayendo y sabía que a Lysandro le empezaría a preocupar mi tardanza. Pero, ¿desde cuándo a mí me importaba tanto lo que Lysandro pudiera o no pensar? Si me daba la gana quedarme a vivir en el bosque lo podía hacer y no ocupaba el permiso de él.

Después de caminar un poco empecé a sentir el cuerpo pesado, y todo empezó a dar vueltas. Intenté caminar hacia algún árbol cercano para sujetarme pero sin importar cuantos pasos diera no avanzaba. Me encontraba en el mismo lugar, todo seguía dando más y más vueltas y sentía como el suelo bajo mis pies se volvía inestable.

-Ya era hora de que nos encontráramos –una voz masculina resonó a mis espaldas. De pronto deje de sentirme agitada y mareada, el suelo volvió a ser firme y pude apoyarme contra un árbol. Sobresaltada me di la vuelta para encontrar a pocos metros de distancia a una figura envuelta en una capa. Su cabeza estaba tapada por una capucha y su rostro cubierto por un antifaz blanco alrededor de los ojos hasta el puente de la nariz. Vestía la ropa de la época, un traje color café oscuro, con todo y su respectivo chaleco y zapatos bien lustrados.

-¿Quién eres? –me aleje lentamente del soporte que el árbol me brindaba, preparada por si tenía que salir corriendo.

-¿Qué no me reconoces? Soy tu ''amiguito'' –dijo mostrando unos relucientes dientes blancos. Por un momento lo miré confundida hasta que enfoqué mi atención en sus ojos.

-¡Eres el conejo! –exclamé sorprendida. Esos ojos solo los había visto en el conejo y en Lysandro, y con lo raro que estaba tornándose todo era totalmente posible que se tratara del conejo personificado. El hombre sonrió más ampliamente y soltó una carcajada. Retrocedí un par de pasos más al verlo aproximarse hacia mí.

-No te haré nada, Sucrette

-¿Quién me lo asegura? –dije buscando algo con lo que pudiera defenderme. Esquivé varios árboles intentado no quedar acorralada.

-Por supuesto que yo te lo puedo asegurar. Yo te traje aquí, ¿lo olvidaste? –una mueca burlona decoró su rostro. Lo miré helada de miedo. Mis sospechas eran ciertas, si ese hombre resultaba ser verdaderamente ese conejo blanco entonces él me había traído aquí. Respiré profundamente, intentando calmarme y lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Cómo puedo creer lo que me dices?

-Sígueme, entonces –extendió una nívea mano hacia mí. Lo miré dudosa, no sabía ni que era lo mejor ni si tenía otra opción –Mi amigo debe de estar esperándome… no puedo ir, lo siento –di media vuelta sobre los talones y empecé a alejarme del lugar. Mi pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, sin importar los intentos que hiciera en regular mi respiración esta parecía empeorar. Las palmas de las manos empezaron a sudarme y un frio espantoso se apoderó de mi espalda. Cada vez me alejaba más de ese hombre, conejo o lo que fuera. Tenía miedo.

-Huye, como siempre. ¿No quieres saber la razón por la que te traje aquí? ¿La forma de regresar? –gritó detrás de mí a todo pulmón. No lo volví a ver. Apresuré el paso, levantando el vestido un poco más para tener más movilidad. Pequeñas ramas se pegaban al ruedo de la enagua y hacía mucho más complicado la tarea – ¿No deseas saber lo ocurrido aquella tarde? ¿La verdadera razón de tus pesadillas? –su voz retumbó en mi pecho. Me giré para verlo. No se había movido ni un centímetro del lugar en donde lo había dejado. La expresión en su rostro era de triunfo. Mi respiración volvió a acelerarse y todo empezó a dar vueltas recosté la espalda contra un tronco, y fui bajando hasta poder colocar mi cabeza entre las rodillas. Respiré hondo y con calma no podía negar que sentía un profundo miedo, pero no lograría nada tampoco rindiéndome ante él.

Una manó tocó mi cabeza con suavidad, levante la vista y lo vi frente a mí. No retrocedí, solo lo miré a los ojos deseando que detrás de esa combinación tan única de colores existiera un caballero amable como lo era Lysandro. –Vamos, Sucrette, no te voy a lastimar. Confía en mi princesa –volvió a extender su mano y está vez la tomé sin chistar. No había marcha atrás, haría lo que fuera por entender aquel suceso que había marcado mi vida hace tantos años. El miedo disminuyó ligeramente, quizá porque el tono de su voz se dulcificó, o porque era la primera persona en llamarme de esa forma.

 **Lamentó la brevedad del capítulo. Espero subir pronto el capítulo 8, aún está en proceso y será un poco largo. ¡Gracias por leerme!**


	8. Chapter 8

****Atención: Los personajes pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y a Beemoov, solamente la historia es obra de mi imaginación. ¡Espero que les guste!****

Capítulo 8

-¿Cuánto falta? –pregunté por enésima vez. Llevábamos mucho tiempo caminando, tanto que el crepúsculo caía sobre nosotros. No quería pensar en que Lysandro estuviera buscándome, la idea me hacía sentir triste, culpable, como si lo estuviera defraudando al hacer esto. ¿Desde cuándo me importaba defraudarlo? Lo conocía desde hace menos de una semana y ya había causado impacto en mí. Siempre había sido una mujer sentimental. Era reconfortante tener un amigo en esta situación.

El hombre-conejo, o lo que fuera ese ser, respondió nuevamente con un gruñido. Aumentó su agarre en mi mano, dándome a entender que ya estaba harto de mis preguntas, y no lo culpaba, llevaba más de la mitad del ''recorrido'' atacándolo con cuanta pregunta atravesara por mi mente. ''¿Cómo me trajiste aquí?'' ''¿Por qué vine?'' ''¿Sabes algo de mi familia?'', formulé tantas preguntas hasta hartarme, y por supuesto que ninguna recibió respuesta alguna más que un simple y aburrido ''luego''.

Nos adentrábamos en lo profundo del bosque. A mi derecha había grandes y frondosos árboles, con unos cuantos arbustos verdes y alguna que otra flor silvestre. A mi izquierda había la misma cantidad de árboles y ramas. Finalmente el panorama al frente mío consistía en la gran espalda del caballero que me había ''convencido'' a acompañarlo a váyase a saber dónde. ''El conejo'' era alto, con una espalda ancha y de contextura delgada. La capa que llevaba se movía al compás de sus pasos y del viento. Sus zancadas eran largas y tenía que caminar el doble de rápido para poder alcanzarlo.

-¿Podrías ser tan amable y responder alguna de mis preguntas?-de pronto soltó mi mano y dio media vuelta. Sus ojos me miraban entre divertidos y exasperados, soltó una carcajada mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos. Me quedé paralizada mientras él reía suavemente en mi oído –. ¿Qué sucede? –sentí como sus su nariz rozaba la base de mi cuello, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, apoyé mis manos en su pecho y lo intenté separar. Su risa desapareció y se alejó lentamente de mí.

-Lo lamento… espero que pronto puedas comprender todo esto –llevó sus manos al antifaz y lo acomodó mejor. Por una fracción de segundo pude ver un destello de tristeza en su mirada, que fue rápidamente reemplazado por una expresión divertida. Tomó mi mano y se desvió del camino que seguíamos.

Ante nosotros había un árbol inmenso, con un tronco grueso y grande, frondosas ramas llenas de verdes hojas y pequeñas flores amarillas. No tenía la más mínima idea de qué tipo de árbol era, pero lo encontraba hermoso. Llegamos al pie del árbol, de cerca se veía monstruosamente grande, intenté abrazar el tronco y rodearlo con los brazos pero no alcanzaba a cubrir ni una cuarta parte de su diámetro.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? No me malentiendas, es un árbol hermoso pero… -ahogué un grito cuando dos fuertes brazos me levantaron – ¡Vamos, sube! ¿Qué esperas?

-¿Estás loco? –grité asustada, me sujeté a la primera rama que vi. Era gruesa y estable. Tal vez podría guindarme de ella, patear al conejo en la cara y cuando estuviera distraído saltar del árbol y huir, no estaba a tanta distancia del suelo…

-¿Yo? No querida, siempre has sido tú la loca. ¡Mira en el lio en el que te has metido tú sola! ¡Ahora, sube!

-¡Suéltame! –insistí, retorciéndome para que me soltara. Cumplió mi petición y me soltó, y a como era mi suerte quedé colgando de la rama. Dio varios pasos lejos de mí así que quedó fuera del alcance de mi alcance para poder propiciarle una buena patada en ese rostro enmascarado. Con toda mi fuerza intenté subir por completo a la rama hasta lograrlo.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Ves qué no era difícil? Ahora, sigue subiendo, por favor –dijo desde abajo, mirándome con una, irritante, sonrisa burlona. Enojada y cansada de tanto juego decidí poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido con mi primo. Empecé a acumular saliva en la boca, puse la lengua en posición y me dispuse a lanzar un escupitajo tan potente que mi primo Dan estaría orgulloso. Le dio directamente en la máscara. Ante su cara de sorpresa no pude contener la risa. Se llevó una mano a la cara y comenzó a limpiarse con la manga de la camisa.

-Eso no es lo que una dama debería de hacer –dijo riendo después de un rato

-No soy una dama cualquiera –lo miré aún con lágrimas en los ojos de la risa. Sonrió y se precipitó a treparse a una rama que estaba cerca de la mía. Con la cabeza me hizo una seña para que siguiera subiendo. No sabía si era seguro encaramarse a un árbol con un vestido como el que andaba pero hice lo mejor que pude. Apoyé un pie en una rama cercana, con las manos busqué una rama más arriba y me guindé de ella. Subí poco a poco, feliz porque lo estaba logrando; llevaba años sin escalar un árbol, solía hacerlo a menudo de pequeña.

Miré hacia abajo, buscando a ''El Conejo'', pero no lo se encontraba allí, lo busqué a mi derecha y luego a la izquierda pero no había rastro de él. Una pequeña risa me tomó desprevenida y sobresaltada miré hacia arriba, siguiendo el sonido. Me quedé sin palabras, encima de mí había una especie de casa del árbol hecha por completo de madera. Estaba completamente segura que no estaba ahí antes. ''El Conejo'' extendió una mano y me ayudó a subir a la curiosa estructura.

Había una pequeña puerta de madera, señalando la entrada de la casita, ''El Conejo'' abrió la puerta y entró agachándose. Lo seguí sin dudar, agachándome también en el proceso, topándome con uno de los lugares más curiosos que había visto en mi vida. No era un lugar precisamente elegante, ni lleno de artilugios o muebles caros. Era un lugar sencillo, la fachada de la casa engañaba ya que por dentro era un lugar enorme. El piso estaba hecho de ébano, en contraste con la madera clara que se veía desde afuera. Había pocos muebles; un gran librero, en donde no cabía ni un libro más, estaba en la esquina derecha de la habitación, junto a un gran armario. Una gran mesa rectangular se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación. En la mesa se encontraban más libros y frascos de dudosa procedencia. No había sillones ni sillas a la vista, y todo estaba en tonos cafés y negros, con unos detalles blancos.

En la pared izquierda estaban guindando 3 grandes marcos, cada uno con una copia grande de algún documento cuya letra no lograba descifrar. Por más que los viera no entendía ni la lengua en la que estaban escritos ni el orden que llevaban, pero daba la sensación de que había una secuencia en el texto. Deje los cuadros y fui a ver el contenido de la mesa. Había un frasco con la etiqueta de ''T.O'', otro que decía ''RUM'' (cuyo aspecto era más bien el de una gran botella); una pequeña caja, que tenía en letras doradas la palabra ''amuletos'', estaba junto a un pequeño retablo que tenía la foto en blanco y negro de una mujer.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar eso –''El Conejo'' agarró con furia el pequeño cuadro y lo metió en un gran baúl que se encontraba junto a una escalera. Lo miré asustada por su repentino cambio de humor –Nunca, pero nunca mires esa fotografía. Es algo íntimo – su mirada era nerviosa. Fue directamente al armario; de ahí sacó una copa y una botella oscura. Enarqué una ceja.

-¿Qué? No te ofrezco porque estoy seguro que no aceptaras que alguien a quien acabas de conocer te ofrezca licor –no había acabado de servir la primera copa cuando se la llevó a la boca y vació el contenido de un solo trago. Agitó la cabeza haciendo una mueca a través del antifaz –Argh, el mejor ron añejado, traído directamente desde España

-Vaya, el conejo salió aficionado a la bebida – comenté con humor, intentando no dejarme llevar por la curiosidad de saber quién era la persona de la fotografía.

-Llámame Richard –dijo sirviéndose otra tanda de ron. Lo miré entre sorprendida y divertida al ver su entusiasmo al beber.

-No pensé que tuvieras un nombre tan normal –busqué un lugar donde poder sentarme, al no hallar ninguno aparte un espacio en la mesa y me subí a ella. Esperé una mirada desaprobatoria de Richard pero al parecer no tenía inconveniente alguno con que me sentara sobre su mesa.

-También tengo una vida –dijo guardando nuevamente la botella en el armario, después de servirse una tercera copa –o al menos tuve una.

-¿Ya no? –lo miré inquisitivamente. Yo era conocida por tener poco tacto cuando se veía involucrado el hecho de saciar mi curiosidad.

-La fotografía es de mi esposa… mi difunta esposa –se acercó a mí, bebida en mano y una mirada perdida en algún punto distante de la pared. Tomó lugar junto a mí en la mesa, sentados mí cabeza llegaba casi a la altura de su hombro, tomando en cuenta que se encontraba encorvado, Richard era terriblemente alto, casi tan alto como Lysandro.

-Lo siento mucho –no sabía que decir en una situación así. Pensaba que la fotografía pertenecía a una hermana o algún familiar, se veía muy joven (a lo que podía ver por el antifaz) como para ser viudo.

-No lo hagas. Murió hace muchos años. No habías nacido siquiera –sentí una punzada de lastima. Tenía la sensación de que me estaba contando algo muy personal y que no debía saber. ¿Era mejor interrumpirlo, o dejar que siguiera contando? Guardé silencio, esperando a que dijera algo más. Después de dar un último trago a su bebida se sumió en un silencio total. Jugueteé con el encaje de la enagua, eran delicadas flores blancas, en contraste con el color crema del fondo de la enagua. El vestido se había ensuciado un poco con todo el trajín de subirse al árbol y caminar por todo el bosque. Quería irme y llegar a la posada a descansar, pero sabía que no podría encontrar el camino de vuelta sola en tanta oscuridad.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –murmuró por lo bajo, Richard -¡Es hora de decirte tu misión! ¡No puedo atrasarme más! –de un salto se bajó de la mesa, tomando mi mano me bajó de sopetón y me condujo por las escaleras. El segundo piso era una habitación oscura, alumbrada únicamente por una luz azulada proveniente de varios candelabros, uno a cada esquina de la habitación. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una pequeña mesa circular. En ella se encontraban principalmente libros y pergaminos, frascos con tinta y plumas. Había una gruesa candela derretida en un platito dorado, junto a un tazón de madera.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué eres? –dije intentando acercarme más para ojear el libro.

-Soy un mago, o hechicero, o brujo; bueno, como quieras llamarme –me llevó con él hacia el centro de la habitación. A este punto no me sorprendía que fuera un mago o algo de ese tipo, si podía transformarse en conejo, aparecer en medio de la nada la casa del árbol más grande del mundo y toda esa aura de misterio, podía creerle cualquier cosa -¿Lista para tu misión? –asentí –. ¿Vas a darme de beber alguna poción mágica? ¿Mostrarme mi futuro en un caldero?

-No. Haré un truco aún mejor

Me dio la espalda y se fue al otro lado de la habitación. De espaldas vi cómo se deshacía de su antifaz, y arrojaba este hasta mis pies. –Póntelo –ordenó en voz grabe. Con miedo lo tomé y lo coloque en mi rostro, se amoldaba perfectamente a mi rostro. Cubría mi cara desde las cejas hasta la punta de la nariz –. Ahora, cierra los ojos

Al cerrarlos sentí como unas manos me tomaban de los hombros, Richard susurró palabras tranquilizadoras a mi oído ''Quédate tranquila, princesa'' volvió a utilizar ese apodo, llevé mis manos a las de él y les di un apretón suave. Saber que conocería la razón por la que vine me ponía muy nerviosa. De pronto sus manos me dieron un suave empujón en los hombros. Perdí el equilibrio, pero mi cuerpo no llegó a tocar el suelo, sino que me vi sumergida en agua. El agua llegó a mis oídos y a mi nariz, intenté abrir los ojos pero no pude. Estaba bajo el agua, sentía las manos de Richard sujetándome la cabeza, pero sentía como mi cuerpo flotaba. Ocupaba aire, nunca había aprendido a nadar bien. Sentía la desesperación apoderarse de mí, no sabía qué hacer, no podía salir a la superficie porque Richard lo impedía. No podía gritar, intentaba abrir la boca pero grandes cantidades de agua entraban en ella y me impedían hacer algo. Lo peor de sentir que te ahogas es la impotencia, de no poder ir ni para arriba ni para ningún lado. El vestido se volvió pesado, pegado a mi cuerpo hacia aún más complicado el movimiento.

Cuando sentía que ya no podía luchar más, decidí intentar una vez más abrir los ojos. Sentía el latir de mi corazón en mis oídos. Miré para todos lados, ya no estaba bajo el agua, me encontraba completamente seca y en el lugar de mis pesadillas.

-¿Ves esa casa? –la voz de Richard resonó por todo el lugar. No venía de ningún lugar en específico pero se escuchaba con toda claridad. Estaba al frente de la casa que había visitado con Debrah hace tantos años atrás. Mis piernas temblaban y no era de frío. Los recuerdos de esa tarde seguían vividos en mi cabeza. Descubrí que uno también se puede ahogar sin necesidad de estar bajo el agua. Intenté normalizar mi respiración pero seguía hiperventilándome cada vez más.

-Tu misión es vencer ese miedo, descubrir el misterio de esa casa que tanto te ha atormentado. Y en el proceso, tienes que hacer a alguien feliz –dijo la voz de Richard, y sin previo aviso unas manos me agarraron de la cintura y me arrastraron hacia atrás.

Sentí nuevamente el cuerpo flotando en el agua, pero mis sentidos seguían en aquella casa. Fuertes brazos me sacaron del agua, tosiendo abracé a Richard instintivamente.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Tengo que volver ahí? –dije entrecortadamente. Richard correspondió al abrazo, aferrándose a mí fuertemente respondió a una de mis preguntas –Viniste aquí para resolver asuntos pendientes del pasado, y para aclarar tu futuro. Viniste aquí para algo sencillo, pero la labor no será tan fácil. Viniste aquí porque te escogí, para que vivas la vida que mereces.

Confundida intenté soltarme de su abrazo, ahora entendía menos que antes. Logré apartarme de él, pero no pude ver su rostro, tan pronto como me solté sentí como mi cuerpo volvía a hacer impacto con el agua. Otra vez la misma sensación de impotencia, pero esta vez nada me sostenía, iba en un descenso lento, el agua pesaba y no podía mover mi cuerpo. No podía respirar, no podía gritar, no podía moverme. Poco a poco perdí la consciencia, con solo una imagen en mi mente, la de un par de ojos bicolor al borde de las lágrimas.

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo. Espero poder publicar pronto. ¡Los amo! ¡Gracias por leerme!**


End file.
